


寒潭破璧

by LuciferSSS



Category: all啵 - Fandom, all王一博 - Fandom, 瑜博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSSS/pseuds/LuciferSSS
Kudos: 18





	寒潭破璧

此次历练极为凶险，虽说仙门各宗派出的都是近年来最为出色的小辈，但仍旧险象环生。姑苏蓝氏最负盛名的蓝二公子也不慎误入妖兽幻境，幸为千岁宗大弟子贺兰静霆所救。  
蓝忘机蜷在墙角发汗不止，鬓发湿成一缕一缕地贴在颊边。来人在他身前立住，他缓缓睁眼，瞳孔倏的放大，继而难堪地别过了脸。  
面前此人是千岁宗宗主下山捡来的孤儿，却是天生仙骨，禀赋过人。蓝忘机乃仙门世家出身，却因着年纪相仿，处处被拿来做比较。他一向喜怒不形于色，是以旁人并不知他心高气傲，不愿与出身卑贱的凡人之子相提并论。  
贺兰静霆自小看尽人间百态，世家公子的别扭无处遁形。与千岁宗门人的刁难和算计相比，这种世家子弟的清高根本不值一提。  
“别逞强，到时候有你受的。”  
他在蓝忘机惊愕的目光中将人横抱于怀，撤离了乌烟瘴气的妖兽老巢。不论如何，一番缠斗下来蓝忘机早已筋疲力竭，他最终体力不济地昏睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，蓝忘机才口干舌燥地醒过来。举目环顾，冰墙四立。而身下沁凉，他正躺在冰床之上，原来是贺兰静霆将他带到了这处寒潭疗伤。然而他屏息凝神片刻，体内的燥热却没有丝毫缓解。  
他陡然心惊，那幻境此刻才真正发挥效用。灵力缓慢流逝，四肢逐渐酸软，陌生的欲念从难以启齿的地方蔓延开来。若在平时，他自可咬牙抚慰，可现如今贺兰静霆就在距离他三尺不到的地方闭目打坐，他无法旁若无人地做那羞耻之事。  
修仙之人耳聪目明，哪怕是细微的蹭动也逃不过贺兰静霆的灵识。他抬眼望去，蓝忘机浑身颤抖，似乎在压抑着什么。蓝氏规训严厉，寝姿也格外一丝不苟。蓝忘机仰面平躺，双手交叠于胸前，如果不是紧簇的眉头出卖了他的情绪，旁人几乎以为他在沉睡。  
贺兰静霆起初以为是伤痛难忍，他明白蓝忘机最是要强，不愿意在同辈面前暴露自己的无措。方才万不得已的施救已令蓝忘机颜面大失，他也识趣地保持了静默。只是情况越来越不对劲，蓝忘机挣扎的幅度越来越大，脸色由苍白转向潮红，喉间不时逸出几声轻促的呻吟。  
他心中一动，起身走到了蓝忘机身边。蓝忘机似有所感，慌乱地睁开了雾蒙蒙的双眼：“无事，你继续调息就好。”  
贺兰静霆呼吸一窒，他从未见过这样的蓝忘机。单薄如冰花，靠得太近都怕体温灼伤了他的美丽。蓝忘机猝不及防地与他深不见底的目光对视，后知后觉地感到了危险。  
“已无大碍，劳贺兰兄费神了。家兄还在等……”  
在他挣扎着起身时，贺兰静霆已经先他一步欺身上前，原本预想的体面的离开全部化为泡影，因为妖气侵袭后的身体自觉臣服于修士的威压，而畸形的身体也因为年轻男人的靠近而欢欣颤抖。当男人的手背贴在他颈侧试探体温时，无法遏制的战栗几乎等于赤裸裸的邀请。  
贺兰静霆心下有了三分把握。他嗤笑一声：“这个样子还想走？遇到其他人，可就没我这么客气了。”  
甫一靠近他便知蓝忘机丢了内力，此事蹊跷，多与那只来历不明的妖兽有关。他慢条斯理地剥去蓝忘机的外衣，一言不发地欣赏着蓝忘机羞愤难当的侧脸。他多年情欲淡薄，即使现在也兴致缺缺。然而逗弄蓝二公子的机会实在千载难逢，他便忍不住起了坏心思。  
只是慢慢地这一切好像变了味，当蓝忘机玉一般的身子被他从皱巴巴的衣服里剥出来的时候，他的欲望开始蠢蠢欲动。他知道，自己无法回头了。  
他掰开蓝忘机玉白的大腿，顺着滑腻的腿根嫩肉探入了湿淋淋的亵裤。蓝忘机咬着下唇，自暴自弃地闭上了双眼。半晌，贺兰静霆如遭雷击，神色莫名地扯开了最后的遮羞布。蓝忘机挺直的男性器官之下，竟然藏着一处汩汩出水的泉眼。  
贺兰静霆沉默半晌，哑着嗓子道：“你……”他忍不住来回抚弄那两瓣紧闭的蚌肉，“其他人知道吗？”  
秘境突遭生人闯入，蓝忘机猛地夹紧了腿，声音都不由自主地颤抖起来：“没有……兄长也不曾……”  
贺兰静霆瞧他眼尾都熏红了，更加放肆地玩弄起唯有他们二人才知道的秘密。许是发育畸形的原因，蓝忘机下身干干净净，足以让他看得清清楚楚。他向外扒开那两片肥厚的嫩肉，露出嫣红的内里和微不可察的肉洞。他下身涨得发疼，可是处子之身恐难承受他过分雄伟的阳具。  
“怎么这么紧？”贺兰静霆盯着蓝忘机的眼睛，一边用中指插弄娇穴一边粗声逼问道，“自己平时没玩过吗？”  
“哈......没......没有......”  
蓝忘机大敞着双腿，女穴被人抠弄得汁水涟涟。他何曾受过这样的刺激，不由得攥着冷落许久的玉芽抽动起来。  
贺兰静霆眯着眼，纵容了他在自己眼皮子底下的小动作。插入穴内的手指逐渐增加到两根，三根，穴道愈发湿滑，贺兰静霆的指缝里都流满了蓝忘机的淫水。来回几下，得了趣的淫穴由最初的僵硬变得越来越湿软，甚至随着手指的抽插频率收缩起来。贺兰静霆另一只手捉住小巧的阴蒂，光是轻轻触碰就惹得蓝忘机身子向上一弹。他无甚技巧，仿佛在摆弄什么新奇物件一般反复揉捏。眼见着蓝忘机的呻吟渐渐压抑不住，两腿也越张越开，雪白的腿根处赫然豁开一张肉嘟嘟红艳艳的小嘴，欲求不满地流出晶亮的爱液，仿佛在垂涎着什么美味。  
贺兰静霆暗骂一声骚货：“就那么爽？”  
蓝忘机被玩弄得几乎失了智，含混不清地“嗯”了几句，讨好一般地用骚穴夹紧了他的手指。那厢动作突然变得粗鲁又凶狠，蓝忘机的呻吟中都带着哭腔。贺兰静霆没来由地心里一软，不由得放慢了动作，可待他拨开蓝忘机的碎发一看，那人不过微微红了眼眶，眼瞳仅仅笼了一层薄薄的水雾，上翘的眼尾勾着春意，明晃晃地写满了欲望。  
贺兰静霆捏着他的下巴凶狠地吻上去，蓝忘机一截粉舌被贺兰静霆勾进嘴里百般亵玩，口津顺着微张的唇角不断溢出，上下两张嘴都被人玩得水声滋滋。  
平日里清高寡言的蓝二公子在情欲的熏染下变得鲜活起来，甚至情不自禁地去解身上人的腰带，乞求他给予更多。  
贺兰静霆身下的庞然大物早已蓄势待发，他红着眼盯着那双葱根似的手将滚烫的欲望释放出来，马眼上的黏液糊了蓝忘机一手。  
贺兰静霆咬着他的耳朵低声喘道：“想不想要？”  
“嗯……”蓝忘机似乎不耐于他的漫长前戏，忍不住抬起臀用肥嫩的阴阜去蹭那勃发的巨龙。贺兰静霆知晓这一切都是幻境所致，一个百依百顺甚至主动求欢的含光君。  
贺兰静霆握着滚烫的阳物顶开湿淋淋的肉缝，用硕大的龟头来回碾压娇嫩的花唇，原本不起眼的阴蒂几经碾压，已经放荡地肿立了起来。阳物试探性地戳弄着羞涩的肉穴，在私处拉起缠绵的淫丝。粉嘟嘟的肉洞一面贪婪地吐着水，一面又紧张地瑟缩着，极恐惧又极兴奋地期待着阳物的垂怜。  
蓝忘机哼哼唧唧地扭动着，大腿内侧的嫩肉都不受控制地细细颤动起来。贺兰静霆不再忍耐，压着他的膝窝将他整个人对折起来，令蓝忘机阴户大开，他便顺势就着那翕张的肉洞顶了进去。  
身下人身子一僵，原本虚虚搭在他肩头的手骤然抓紧，饶是修剪过的圆润指甲也因这突如其来的疼痛恨恨地嵌进了肉里，不过这点微乎其微的不满无异于打情骂俏。此时贺兰静霆堪堪只进了个头，那不胜娇羞的花穴就半掩门扉地赶客了。贺兰静霆脑海中莫名浮现出“花径不曾缘客扫，蓬门今始为君开”，心道这曲径通幽处果然最是销魂。他像天底下所有夺人贞操的男人一样，浑身散发着暴戾的征服欲。  
蓝忘机已为俎上鱼肉，只能被迫张着雌穴等待利刃的凌迟。贺兰静霆按着他的大腿小幅度地在穴口处抽插，待他稍稍适应之后，便得寸进尺地往里挤。  
痛楚将他从短暂的欢愉中拽出来。贺兰静霆那话儿生得尺寸惊人，而这厢又初经人事，生生捣进来几乎要人半条命。蓝忘机涔涔冒着冷汗，疼得嘶嘶抽气，却犟着不肯求饶，只是半闭着眼用余光狠狠瞪他。  
只是残存的理智在滔天欲浪面前不堪一击，他一边唾弃着自己淫荡的身子，一边恬不知耻地渴求着匪贼一般的性器。事情缘何发展至此，他已经没有余力再回顾。他向来严谨自持，从不允许自己出一点纰漏。每有毫厘偏谬，都必然自省自责，誓不再犯。只是这次似乎万劫不复，他的秘密不可能再尘封如故。体内肆虐的巨物也无时无刻不在宣告，他已非完璧。  
蛮横的阳具最终畅通无阻地将自己送入了甬道深处，红肿的阴唇可怜巴巴地咬着毛发丛生的根部，嫩肉被扎人的阴毛磨得又痒又痛。蓝忘机仰着头大口喘气，却是一点也不敢动，穴道已经被撑到极致，似乎稍一动作便会裂开。贺兰静霆安抚似的亲吻着他湿漉漉的睫毛，这罕见的温存顿时令他警铃大作。他手忙脚乱地将身上人往外推，而失了灵力的自己根本没有半分威慑力，反而显得欲迎还拒。  
贺兰静霆喘息着将他的手置于二人交合之处：“含光君好生厉害，全都吃进去了。”  
“闭嘴……”蓝忘机怒目圆睁，显然是被他的无耻震惊到了，“千岁宗……怎么出了你这样的人……”  
下等人果然没有教养。他恨恨地想着，平日里那副正人君子的做派果然是装出来的，老宗主聪明一世糊涂一时，竟领回了这么一个登徒浪子。  
“......啊！”  
猝不及防的一个深顶令他惨叫出声，他忍不住干呕，那骇人的性器几乎要顶穿他的喉咙。  
贺兰静霆低声笑起来：“含光君，救命之恩……以身相许不为过吧？”  
蓝忘机气急攻心，一时差点喘不上气来，上挑的凤眼足足瞪成了圆溜溜的猫眼。贺兰静霆似乎也没打算让他回答这个问题，毕竟他已经身体力行地开始征讨他的报酬。  
先前为了不伤及身下人，他压着欲望做完了漫长的前戏，现下他的忍耐力显然到了极致。平日里生人勿近的含光君此刻软绵绵地敞着双腿任人宰割，只要是个男人都会毫不犹豫地捣烂他的骚穴。  
事实上，那馋嘴的花心也迫不及待地吐着淫露待君采撷。蓝忘机嘴硬穴软，湿软紧致的内壁将庞大的不速之客缠得死紧。  
“嘶……放松一点。”贺兰静霆安抚似的揉了揉他肿成一圈的外阴，再度对准哆哆嗦嗦的小孔连根没入，并加快了抽送的频率。一向养尊处优的娇花陡然遭受疾风骤雨的摧折，红肿的大阴唇无力地朝外张开，不堪其辱地承受着巨物的悍然入侵。娇小的穴口被迫撑到极致，艰难地吞吐着粗黑的性器，在一下快似一下的抽插中带出猩红的嫩肉，连同颤颤巍巍的小阴唇一起外翻，于泥泞之中开出一朵淫秽的花。  
蓝忘机在欢愉和痛楚交替的酷刑中绝望沉沦。贺兰静霆像对待低贱的妓女一样使用他的身体，甚至比这还要下贱。他因疼痛而萎靡的阴茎昭示着他是一个不男不女的畸形人，男性器官似乎成了累赘，女穴反而反客为主，成为了他此地此刻全部的价值。可恨的是他自己也难逃欲望的奴役，清醒地看着自己沦为肉壶而无能为力。  
他腿间一片狼藉，阴户被捣得一片软烂，淫液似源头活水淌得到处都是。高山之颠的冰花在贺兰静霆的身下融成一滩春水，将他的阳具浸得水光淋漓。黏腻的水声随着贺兰静霆的动作有节奏地回荡在空旷的寒潭洞中，足见这场情事有多激烈。  
贺兰静霆每次都整根抽出再整根没入，威胁十足地顶着脆弱的宫颈口。他哪里受得了这样的刺激，只能反射性地越绞越紧。贺兰静霆的呼吸愈发粗重起来，蓝忘机窄穴一缩一缩地掇着他出精，虽是无意却也令他招架不住。不论他看起来多么游刃有余，终归也只是初试云雨的年轻人。他抓着蓝忘机的脚踝大开大合地顶弄了数十下，惩罚性地咬了咬他紧绷的小腿，最终无可奈何地泄在了他体内。  
修道之人精元极为珍贵，贺兰静霆倒不至于因为情欲而精关失守。蓝忘机在幻境中修为大损，又被他肏得软啪啪湿哒哒的，按他刚则易折的性子，无疑身心俱伤。阴阳交合助益修为是修士们心照不宣的秘密，他探了探蓝忘机的脉象，果然，原本涣散的灵力开始汇集了。  
贺兰静霆盯着他别扭的侧脸，不自觉地扬起唇角：“含光君，我们也算两不相欠了。”


End file.
